


I'm Going Home

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Tony was thinking during the ride home during Agent Afloat and in the bullpen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going Home

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Set during the episode Agent Afloat where Tony says I'm going home after he leaves Ziva and McGee.

I'm Going Home

He sat there on the plane and looked out of the tiny window. He was going home. He couldn't believe it. After all these months after he'd been sent to his new job as Agent Afloat he was going home. He was going to be going back to his own place. He finally was going home to his family. His father figure Gibbs, his brother McGee, his sister Abby and he didn't really know what to call Ziva, but he was going home. He had missed everyone. He missed talking everyday to his little family.

He looked at the seat next to him and saw that Gibbs had his eyes closed and the seat next to Gibbs Ziva was reading a book. He watched for a minute and then he looked back towards the window. He couldn't wait to get home and to sleep in his own bed. He also couldn't wait to get back to headquarters. He missed the orange walls and his desk.

He stood there as Vance told him that he was now assigned back to Gibbs team and walked out of his office and couldn't help smiling. He was back home and couldn't believe it. He couldn't wait to finally be back investigating crimes with his family instead of investigating them on his own.

He sat there on the edge of McGee's desk talking to them about one of his cases and then heard Abby rush towards him saying his name. He caught her and hugged her and then told her that Vance assigned him back to the team and then they linked their pinkies together. Then Abby talked about the sisters. He smiled, as he felt happy again after so many months away from his family he was finally back where he belonged. He was back home.

The End


End file.
